untitled
by JenD16
Summary: after a rapist sets his sights on Olivia, her and Elliot relize their true feelings. this is my first fanfic. EO.
1. Chapter 1

**ELLIOT- 40KATHY- 40JASON- 41**

**OLIVIA- 38MAUREEN- 22KEVIN- 43**

**MUNCH- 47KATHLEEN-19**

**FIN- 42DICKIE- 15**

**CASEY- 35ELIZABETH- 15**

**WARNER- 43**

**HUANG- 45**

**CRAGEN- 52**

**Elliot and Olivia were on a stake waiting for Jason Baldwin to show up at his house. **

**"How's Kathy and the kids?" Olivia asked because last night Elliot went to see them. **

**"Kathy is dating someone, and the kids are good, but Dickie wants to move in with me." Elliot answered. **

**"Well, he is 15 years old." Olivia replied. **

**"Maureen is going for a PHD." Elliot said. **

**"That's good." Olivia said. **

**"How's Kathleen and Lizzie?" Olivia asked. **

**"Good." Elliot answered. **

**"Are you okay?" Elliot asked. **

**"Yeah." Olivia answered. **

**"How's Andy?" Elliot asked.**

**"I broke up with that bastard last night." Olivia answered. **

**"What happened?" Elliot asked. **

**Olivia rolled up her sleeve to reveal a bruised spot.**

**"What the hell did he do to you?" Elliot asked as he examined her bruise.**

**"He accused me of cheating on him, I got up to leave, he grapped my arm, and I kicked him in the balls." Olivia answered. **

**"You should've arrested him."Elliot said.**

**"I figued kicking him was enough punishment, because I had on heels." Olivia said laughing, and Elliot started laughing too. **

**"Well, I know never to piss you off." Elliot said. **

**"There he is." Olivia said nodding towards the person entering the house. **

**"Let's go." Elliot said. **

**They got out of the car and went up to the door and knocked. **

**"Who is it?" Jason asked from inside his house. **

**"NYPD open up!" Elliot said. **

**They heard him running in the house, so Elliot kicked the door open. They checked all the rooms downstairs and was headed upstairs. When thay got up there, Jason open fired on them. Elliot pulled Olivia to the ground before she even knew what was happenig. As soon as they hit the ground, Jason ran downstairs and out the front door. Elliot and Olivia sat up and looked around. **

**"Are you okay?" Elliot asked. **

**"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you." Olivia answered. **

**"What are partners for." Elliot said. **

**"We better get back to the precinct." Olivia said.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, where's Jason?" Cragen asked

"He open fired at us, and he got away." Elliot answered.

"You guys okay?" Cragen asked.

"No, we're injured, yet we're standing here talking to you." Elliot answered sarcastically.

"Knock it off you jackass." Cragen said.

Olivia started laughing.

"I'm so glad you two can joke about being shot at." Cragen said.

Elliot and Olivia sat down at their desks, and started to do some paperwork. All the sudden a paperball hit Olivia in the head.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"This just hit me in the head." Olivia answered, holding up the paperball.

Her and Elliot looked over to Munch and Fin, who were trying not to laugh.

"Jackasses." Olivia said.

Fin and Munch couldn't hold it together, and burst out laughing.

"Love you too, Liv." Munch said.

"Olivia, Elliot we found out where Jason is." Cragen said as he came out of his office.

"How'd you figure that out?" Elliot asked.

"He sent this tape." Cragen answered as he set the tape on Elliot's desk and hit the play button.

_My that was fun at my house. I got two things for you. First is I'm staying in an old warehouse on Canal Street. Second is my next victim is your precious Olivia. When you come for me, if Olivia isn't with you I will kill all of you. If she comes, I won't kill all of you, I'll just do what I want to Olivia and then I'll turn myself in. _

Elliot looked at Olivia, then to Cragen, and back to Olivia.

"Let's go pick him up." Olivia said.

"You're not going." Cragen said.

"Captain, I'll have all of you there. Nothing will happen to me." Olivia protested.

"Captain, don't let her go." Elliot pleaded.

"Elliot, I will be fine." Olivia protested.

"He almost killed us earlier." Elliot replied.

"There will be a lot more people there, and we will have bullet proof vests on and we have guns." Olivia pointed out.

"So does he." Elliot reminded her.

"You can go, but Elliot doesn't leave your side the entire time." Cragen said.

"Okay." Elliot and Olivia agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

At the warehouse, the detectives were searching for Jason.

"Elliot! Over Here!" Olivia called.

Elliot ran over to her.

"What" He asked.

"Secret Hallway." She answered.

They headed down the hallway.

"You check that room and I'll check this one." Olivia said.

"No way in hell am I leaving you alone." Elliot replied.

"Fine, let's check this one first." Olivia said nodding to the door on the right.

They entered the room. It was a huge room, with pictures of naked women, there was a bed in the corner and another door next to the bed. They went through the door and there was a spiral staircase. They headed down the stairs. When they finally got to the bottom, they looked around. The room was small, but had a lot of corners to turn.

"I feel like I'm in a maze." Olivia commented.

"I know what you mean." Elliot replied.

They went around one corner, nothing. Then they went back to the main room and tried a different corner. This time there was a lever on the wall.

"Could open another secret hallway, or a secret room."Olivia suggested.

Elliot pulled the lever and parts of the ceiling started falling.

"RUN!" Elliot exclaimed.

They started running towards the stairs. They got to the stairs and started going up them, but before they could get too far the stairs collapsed and Elliot and Olivia fell through. They hit the ground hard. Niether one of them was unconcious, but they had a few cuts. More pieces of the ceiling started falling. Elliot pulled Olivia over towards him, and covered her. Olivia screamed as a piece of the ceiling just missed her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Elliot said.

Finally the whole roof caved in. Elliot got trapped under a board and Jason appeared and grabbed Olivia.

"Seeing as your partner can't help you, I guess you're at the mercy of me." Jason told Olivia.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Elliot screamed.

"You know, I was gonna take her with me, but now you can watch." Jason said to Elliot, and touched Olivia's cheek.

"Leave me alone you bastard." Olivia said and kicked him in the balls.

She started to run towards Elliot, but Jason grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground.

"Olivia!" Elliot exclaimed.

Jason pulled her to him by her ankles. Jason pinned her to the floor, and Elliot struggled to get out. Then Jason kissed her. When Elliot saw Olivia about to be raped, it gave him the strength to free himself. Elliot got up and went over to where Jason had Olivia pinned to the ground. He pulled Jason off of Olivia and started beating the shit out of him. After Elliot beat him unconcious, which took a matter of seconds because Jason was weaker then Elliot and Elliot was furious, Elliot ran over to Olivia and pulled her into a protective hug. A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you." Elliot said. She just embraced his hug.

"Fin, Munch where is Elliot and Olivia?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know." They answered.

Then Fin found the secret hallway. They headed down the hallway, then they saw the open door. They went in to room and saw the other door and went over to it, bit the staircase was collapsed.

"Elliot, Olivia!" Cragen called.

"We're down here, but we can't get out." Elliot called back.

"You guys okay?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, and we got Jason." Elliot answered.

"Okay, we'll find a way to get you out." Cragen said.

They were rescued form the basement, and Jason was taken into custody.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elliot and Olivia went to the hospital to get their cuts taken care of. **

**"I'd like to keep you both here overnight, because you both probably have a concussion." DR. Blake said. **

**"I'm not spending the night in the hospital. No." Olivia said. **

**"My partner." Elliot said. **

**"Hey!" Olivia replied. **

**"Will you please convince your partner to stay here?" DR. Blake asked Elliot. **

**"She will. Don't worry." Elliot answered. **

**"I will not." Olivia replied. **

**"You will, or I will tell Munch, Fin, and Cragen about your secret notebook." Elliot said. **

**"You wouldn't." Olivia replied **

**"Try me." Elliot replied. **

**"I guess I'm staying here tonight, but I want to share a room with Elliot." Olivia said. **

**"Okay. " DR. Blake said, then left the room. **

**"I can't believe you." Olivia said. **

**"I would do anything to make sure you're safe." Elliot replied. **

**"I know, and thanks for stopping him." Olivia said. **

**Her head was turned away from him, but he knew she was crying. He got out of his bed and went over to her. He pulled her into his arms. **

**"What if you didn't get out from under the board?" Olivia asked. **

**"The important thing is, I did get out and stopped him." Elliot replied. **

**She stopped crying, and pulled out of the hug. She looked into his deep blue eyes, and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They leaned closer together, and then kissed. **

**"I'm sorry." Olivia said. **

**"What are you sorry for?" Elliot asked. **

**"Kissing you." Olivia answered. **

**"I returned the kiss." Elliot said, then kissed her. **

**DR. Blake walked in on their kiss. **

**"What are you doing out of bed?" DR. Blake asked Elliot. **

**Elliot and Olivia looked at him. **

**"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked again. **

**"Comforting my partner." Elliot answered. **

**"Yeah, I can see that." DR. Blake said. **

**"Get to your own bed." DR. Blake ordered. **

**Elliot got up and went to his own bed. **

**"Both of you stay in your own bed." DR. Blake ordered. **

**They both nodded. DR. Blake left the room. Olivia looked at Elliot and Elliot looked back and they both smiled. **

**"What did that kiss mean?" Olivia asked. **

**"I think it means we should explore our feelings." Elliot answered. **

**"I think your right." Olivia agreed.**

**The next day at work, Elliot pulled Olivia up to the roof. **

**"$20 bucks say they're making out." Fin said. **

**"Who's making out?" Cragen asked as he came out of his office. **

**"Elliot pulled Olivia up to the roof and I bet $20 bucks they're making out." Fin answered. **

**"They wouldn't do that." Cragen said. **

**"Lets go see."Fin replied. **

**They headed up to the roof. When they got their, Elliot and Olivia were in a very passionate kiss. Fin and Munch went back downstairs, while Cragen walked over to them. **

**"Ahem." Cragen said. **

**Elliot and Olivia pulled seperated and looked at cragen. **

**"Captain, uh..." Olivia began. **

**"It's okay, you're not in trouble." Cragen said. **

**Elliot and Olivia started walking towards the door. **

**"Elliot, I want to talk to you." Cragen said. Olivia went downstairs, and Elliot went over to Cragen. **

**"What's up?" Elliot asked. **

**"I don't mind you and Olivia dating, but if you hurt my daughter, I will hurt you." Cragen warned him. **

**"I would never hurt her." Elliot assured him. **

**"Okay." Cragen said. **

**They headed back downstairs. **

**Elliot took a seat at his desk, and Cragen went to his office. **

**"What'd he want?" Olivia asked. **

**"We got to keep it professional on the job." Elliot answered. **

**"I think we'll be able to handle that." Olivia joked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The four detectives were working on their paperwork, when a man around entered the squad room. Fin got up from his desk and went over to him. **

**"Can I help you?" Fin asked. **

**"Yeah, I'm looking for Olivia Benson." the man answered. **

**That got the attention of the other three detectives. **

**"Why do you want to see her?" Fin asked. **

**"We're old friends." the man answered. **

**"What's your name?" Fin asked. **

**"Kevin Sulliven." the man answered. **

**As soon as she heard that name, Olivia began to get nervous. Elliot noticed that she tenced up at the sound of his name. Olivia got up from her desk, and went over to him, and Fin went back to his desk. **

**"Kevin, get out of here. " she told him. **

**"I want to talk to you." he replied. **

**"I don't want anything to do with you." she said. **

**"I ain't going anywhere til I talk to you." Kevin replied. **

**Fin, Munch, and Elliot were getting aggrevated with Kevin, so they got up and went over to where they were standing. **

**"She said she doesn't want to talk to you." Elliot said. **

**"Well, that's too bad." Kevin replied. **

**"If you don't want your face rearranged, I suggest you leave." Fin said. **

**"Was that a threat?" Kevin asked. **

**"You better believe it." Fin answered. **

**"Olivia and I are gonna talk." Kevin said, and he grabbed Olivia by the wrist and tried to pull her away. **

**As soon as Kevin grabbed Olivia's wrist, Fin punched him in his face. He let go of Olivia, and punched Elliot. **

**"Kevin, leave him alone!" Olivia shrieked. **

**Munch pulled Olivia over to his desk. Fin then punched him in the face again. Then kevin kicked him in the balls. Elliot then elbowed him in the stomach. The next thing they knew they were all on the ground, beating the shit out of each other. Cragen heard the commotion, and came out of his office. He saw two of his detectives in a fight with another person. **

**"KNOCK IT OFF!" Cragen screamed.**

**The three of them stopped immediately. They stood up and looked at him. **

**"Does someone want to tell me what is going on?" Cragen asked. **

**Elliot, Fin, and Kevin all started talking at once. **

**"QUIET!" Cragen screamed. **

**Cragen looked over to Munch, and Olivia. Olivia had a terrified look on her face, and Munch had a shocked expression. "Olivia, you tell me what happened." Cragen ordered. **

**"Kevin came into the squad demanding to see me, and I told him to leave me alone and he wouldn't. Fin, Munch, and Elliot came over and told him to leave. Kevin grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me off, so Fin punched him to get him to let go. Then Kevin retailiated and all hell broke loose." Olivia told him. **

**Cragen walked over to Kevin. **

**"Get the hell out of here." Cragen told him. **

**"Not until I talk to Olivia." Kevin replied. **

**"You tried dragging her off, you're lucky my two detectives didn't shoot you." Cragen said. **

**"If I don't get to talk to her, I'll file police brutality charges." Kevin said. **

**"And we'll say you tried to kidnap Olivia." Cragen replied. **

**Kevin left the precinct. **

**"You two okay?" Cragen asked Elliot and Fin. **

**"Yeah." They answered. **

**"Olivia, who was that?" Cragen asked. **

**Olivia knew she was gonna have to tell them. **

**"An ex-boyfriend." she answered. **

**"Do you have any idea what he wanted?" Cragen asked. **

**"No." Olivia answered nervously. **

**Olivia got up and went to the roof.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elliot followed her up to the roof, and saw Olivia crying. He walked over to her, and put his arms around her. **

**"Who is Kevin really?" Elliot asked. **

**"He is an ex-boyfriend, but I dated him when I was sixteen." Olivia answered. **

**"So?" Elliot asked, still holding on to her. **

**"He was twenty-one." Olivia answered. **

**"That's not that bad." Elliot said. **

**"Elliot, I know how you feel about your daughters dating older guys, but I only dated him to piss off my mother." Olivia replied. **

**"Huh?" Elliot asked. **

**"He was one of her students." Olivia answered. **

**"Do you have any idea of what he wanted?" Elliot asked. **

**"I have a hunch." Olivia answered. **

**"What?" Elliot asked. **

**"He wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, and when I dumped him I had to get a restraining order." Olivia answered. **

**"How come it was lifted?" Elliot asked. **

**"My mother had it lifted." Olivia answered. **

**"Why?" Elliot asked. **

**"Because my mother was a bitch." Olivia answered. **

**"I know you and your mother didn't get along, but I'm sure she loved you." Elliot said. **

**"She didn't love me." Olivia snapped. **

**"I'm sorry El. I didn't mean to snap at you." she apologized. **

**"That's okay." Elliot replied. **

**"You're so understanding." Olivia replied. **

**"That's because I love you." Elliot told her. **

**"I love you too." Olivia replied, and they kissed. **

**"I think we better get back to work." **

**Olivia suggested after their lips seperated. **

**"I think you're right." Elliot agreed, and they headed back to the bullpen.**

**"So, you two done making out?" Munch asked as they walked back into the bullben. **

**"Ha ha very funny." Olivia replied. **

**Elliot and Olivia sat back down at their desks and continued their paperwork.**


End file.
